DIVA WARS
by Andresurbina14
Summary: A huge shakeup for the women's division. Bayley, Sasha, Paige, and other divas are rushed into a game WELCOME TO DIVA WARS OC'S Needed
1. Chapter 1

Becky Lynch Vs Carmella SD Women's champion

This match is a match for SD Woman's championship. Coming down the ring at this time, accompanied by James Ellsworth, she is the women's champion, the princess of Staten island, Carmella.

Carmella comes out with James Ellsworth with Carmella telling how useless James is

And her opponent, from Dublin, Ireland Becky Lynch

Becky has a concerned look on her face as she continues to curse at James Ellsworth.

The bell rings as Becky and Carmella lockup. Carmella slaps Becky across the face trash talks to her and tells her she is pathetic as James Ellsworth. This angers Becky as she immediately spears Carmella and starts giving her lefts and rights. Becky lifts Carmella for the Bexploder and traps Carmella in the corner. Becky runs at Carmella and Carmella kicks Becky in the jaw.

Carmella: WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR MESSING WITH.

Carmella runs at a defenseless Becky and taunts her as she delivers a big boot. Carmella pins Becky 1... and Becky kicks out. Carmella throws a fit as pulls Becky up by her hair as Becky headbutts Carmella as Becky climbs to the ropes and deliers a missile dropkick to Carmella and smashes Carmella's head into the turnbuckle several times. Becky goes to the top rope for a flying fire arm but Carmella moves out of the way injuring Becky as Carmella continues to stomp Becky. James Ellsworth enters the ring and hits Carmella in the head with her title while the refree is tending to Becky. An injuried Becky gets up and pins Carmella 1... 2... 3...

Here is your winner, and your new smackdown women's champion, Becky Lynch. James holds Becky's hand in the air as he is suddenly blindsided by Carmella as he smacks James across the face. Becky can't take the abuse anymore as she gets behind Carmella and gives her the Dis-Arm-Her as Carmella starts screaming and taping out to Becky. Becky tosses Carmella out of the ring and gives James Elessworth a long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 enter shayna bayzler

Alexa Bliss walks out with her title along with Mickie James.

Alexa: I know why your all wondering why I'm not hiding from that ogre Nia Jax. Mickie and I have

Ronda Rousey's music hits interrupting Alexa.

Alexa: Excuse me who the hell do you think you are.

Ronda gets in Alexa's face as Mickie tries to stand between them.

Ronda: You are not the one I have a problem with so I suggest you move out of the way or I will enjoy ripping your arm off. As for you Ms. Bliss I have dealt with a lot of bully's like you. The way you treated Nia was extremely unnessecary and I am about to show you how I deal with bully's.

Mickie slaps Ronda across the face as Alexa runs out of the ring. Mickie talks trash to Ronda grabs Mickie's arm in an armbar. Mickie starts tapping but Ronda makes the hold even tighter. The referee manages to pull them apart as Alexa notices Ronda staring at her. Alexa runs and Ronda chases after her as Alexa climbs over the security wall into the crowd as Ronda grabs Alexa by the hair. Ronda is then struck in the face by someone in the crowd. The person climbs over and it is revealed to be Shayna Bayzler. Shayna slams Ronda's head on the announce table and kicks Ronda in the stomach. Ronda goes to lock Shayna in an armbar but Shayna reverses it and Ronda fights not to tap out. Ronda tries to reach for the ropes and Shayna pulls her away and tightens the hold on Ronda. Ronda starts screaming in pain as she can't take it anymore and taps out. Shayna refuses to let go and there are tears coming down the face of Ronda because of the amount of pain she is in.


	3. Chapter 3 OC

Real Name: Abagail Rollins

Ring Name: Abby

Age: 29

Hometown/Billed From: Tampa, Florida

Height: 5'12

Weight: 290lbs

Appearance: White.

Personality: Heel. Likes to destroy anything. Will mess with anyone who stands in her way. Goth. 

Ring Gear: Sweat Pants that say booty. A t shirt that is black with a flaming skull. Sometimes wears a sports bra when she wrestles

Entrance Gear:Same as ring gear

Backstage Gear: Jeans and white or black t-shirt

Theme: Metallica

Entrance: Runs to the ring.

Known Moves(10 moves): Piledriver, Saoman Driver, Belly-to-belly suplex, Exploder Suplex, Diving Crossbody, Headbutt,

Signature(max is 3 moves): Scoop slam,

Finisher(max of 2 moves): Seated Senton, Superkick. Armbar

Backstory(optional but helps): Grew up in scotland moved to California. Was teased most of her life because of her weight suffered from depression. Started boxing and entered wrestling when she was just 16. Always dreamed of being in WWE wanted to make a differene. Best friends with Becky Lynch.

Accomplishments:

Hope this helps!


	4. Chapter 4 OC's

OC's

Allison Perez  
Ally Perez ring name  
28  
6 0  
290 lbs  
Pink hair Blues eyes  
Ring gear Blue Shirt Blue pants like Braun strowman  
Entrance gear same as ring gear  
Green Shirt pants backstage gear  
Stronger Kevin Ross  
Friendly misunderstand love Bayley  
Sulpex somoa drop big boot  
Signature somoa drop  
Finish ally 5 like the f5 of brock lesnar  
She and Bayley met in high School and they kiss on a dare then they fell in love  
She is on RAW  
She is engage to Bayley  
Former Raw women champion  
Protect Bayley

Carrie Williams  
Carrie ring name  
25  
5 11  
270 lbs  
Red hair green eyes  
Attire is pink suit like Nia Jax  
Entrance pink suit like Nia Jax  
Backstage attire red shirt short  
Bad girl  
Heel try to best up Bayley and Allison  
Loves Sasha marry to Sasha  
Known moves leg drop stinkfsce Powerball  
Clothesline from heel signature  
Powerslam finisher  
Sasha and her meet when they were baby  
They started to date at age 13  
Got marry at 22 Sasha 24  
Smackdown women champion

Seth Rollins heel with Alexa Bliss heel  
John Cena heel with Mickie James heel  
Roman Reigns face with Paige face  
Dean Ambrose face with Sonya Deville face  
Randy Orton heel with Mandy Rose Heel  
Cm Punk heel with Lita heel

Molly Holly with Jeff Hardy  
Nikki Bella with The Miz

Still working on some OC's let me know if you can think of anymore by PM or Comment plz. I could really use the help.


	5. Chapter 5 allison

Becky: James wait up.

James: Yeah.

Becky: I never really thanked you for helping me but I want to know why.

James: Ever since I have been with Carmella I have done nothing but love her and give her everything she wanted. She has treated me like ****. I decided not to put up with it anymore. Why did you kiss me?

Becky: It was in the heat of the moment. I too have seen the way Carmella treated you and you deserve better. Listen here is me

Carmella comes from out of nowhere and attacks Becky with a wet floor sign. She gets a mop and hits James in the head with it and pours the dirty mop water on James face. Carmella screams at James and Becky spears Carmella and starts pummeling her and her in the head with a metal tray and throws her into a soda machine.

An injured Carmella gets away and swears that they will pay with their lives for this when they least expect it as Becky tends to an injured James and gets officials to help him up.

The Riot Squad continue to torment people backstage as they run into Naomi and Natalya.

Liv: How does it feel to be the losers of WWE.

Naomi: How would you like feel the glow and I show you what the rear view feels like.

Naomi gets in Ruby's face as Natalya puts her hand in between them to separate them both. Ruby slaps Naomi across the face and she and Naomi start rolling on the ground as Natalya goes to help Naomi but is hit in the back by a trash can lid by Liv Morgan. Liv and Sarah stomp Natalya and hurl her into a recycle bin as Liv and Sarah pick up Naomi as Ruby delivers a roundhouse kick to the face of Naomi as the Riot Squad walk away.

Sasha banks is shown in an interview.

Sasha: The way Bayley attacked me is unacceptable. I look out for myself and Bayley and I are done. Tonight, she will learn why I am the boss and learn some respect after I beat it out of her.

Stephanie is shown smiling in her office as she shakes the hand of Shayna Bayzler.

Stephanie: You did good Shayna! You did good. Ronda deserves a lot worse for what she did to my arm. I want to hire you as WWE's newest diva and my enforcer. I am not finished with Ronda yet. I want her to know what pain really is. She will pay for almost breaking my arm and attacking Triple H.

Shayna and Stephanie shake hands.

Shayna: Remember our deal. Ronda is mine and I want that payment for that hit that you put on Ronda Rousey. I promise you she will regret messing with you and will learn to respect the authority I am creating. We will destroy and rule the divas division once the rest of my crew gets here. I also want Ember Moon. They recruited her first to the WWE when I should have been the one recruited.

Riot Squad VS Natalya and Naomi

The following is a tag team match. Introducing first the Riot Squad.

Ruby and her team come run out to the ring.

And their opponents, The team of Natalya and Naomi.

Natalya and Naomi walk out and stop in their tracks.

Ruby: What's wrong Naomi? You couldn't find anyone else to anyone else with your loser team. I see three of us and two of you. Are you afraid we are going to kick your asses again like we did a few moments ago.

Naomi: We do have a partner actually.

Tamina's music hits as Tamina walks out with Natalya and Naomi. The Riot Squad run at Tamina, Natalya and Naomi as they both charge at each other. Tamina give a superkick to Ruby Riot outside the ring and as Naomi and Sarah are trading blows as Naomi knocks down Sarah with a Rear View. Natalya sends Liv Morgan into the steel steps as she throws her into the ring.

Naomi and Ruby are shown locking up. Ruby headbutts Naomi and give her a Hurricana Driver 1... and Naomi kicks out. A furious Naomi headbutts Ruby as she gives Ruby a spinning heel kick to the Jaw tossing Ruby out of the ring. Naomi tags in Tamina as Ruby tags in Sarah. Sarah tries to knock down Tamina but Tamina shoves Sarah to the ground. Tamina and Sarah have a stare down as Sarah attacks the still injured leg of Tamina causing Tamina to fall to the ground. Sarah Logan comes up with pop-up headbutt and pulls Tamina up by the hair

Sarah: Your Pathetic.

A furious Tamina chokeslams Sarah and sends her into the ring post. Tamina throws an injured Sarah out of the ring and sends her into the security wall. Tamina takes Sarah back into the ring and tags in Natalya as an injured Sarah tags in Liv. Liv and Natalya lockup as Liv twist Sarah's arm and delivers a running bulldog. Liv pins Natalya 1... and Natalya kicks out. Natalya lifts Liv for a sitout powerbomb 1... 2... and Natalya kicks out. Natalya lifts Liv for a fireman's carry takeover but Liv slips through and attacks Natalya from behind as Liv climbs onto the back of Natalya and starts choking her. Natalya throws her off and sends her shoulder into the turnbuckle and pins her 1... 2... and Ruby and Sarah jump and attack Natalya. Naomi and Tamina intervene as there is an all-out brawl. Naomi jumps and delivers the rear view to Liv and Tamina lays out Sarah with a Samoan drop knocking Sarah out cold. Ruby runs to deliver a Riott Kick to Tamina but she misses and accidently kicks Sarah. Natalya locks Liv in a sharpshooter and Liv taps out.

Winners: Tamina, Naomi, And Natalya

Aftermath: Tamina and her crew celebrate as Ruby and Sarah argue as Ruby tries to apologize and Sarah says she did it on purpose. Sarah smacks Ruby across the face hard and Ruby delivers a Riott Kick to Sarah as she and Liv get a marker and draw and X on her back.

Bayley is shown on her phone.

Bayley: I can't wait to see

Bayley is suddenly attacked by Sasha Banks and her wife Carrie Banks.

Carrie: You thought you could attack my Sasha and get away with it. Who the hell do you think you are? My wife is the boss and you are nothing but an irrelevant little girl.

Sasha stomps Bayley and her arm is badly hurt. Carrie slams Bayley against the wall several times and she starts bleeding giving her a concussion. Sasha sees Bayley's phone on the floor and hears a woman screaming.

Sasha: Sorry Bayley can't come to the phone right now.

Carrie and Sasha leave as referees run to tend to an injured Bayley.

Nikki Gage Vs Brenna Ingrid

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, weighing in at 185 pounds, Nikki Gage.

Bring me to life by evanescence comes on as Brenna walks out.

Music hits as Nikki Gage runs to the ring.

JR: The feud between these two has been incredible. Brenna attacked Nikki without cause and claimed she was taking out competion and would not let anyone stand in her way of getting the women's title and how she was better than her and any other diva in the divas division. She claimed that Nikki was nothing but a native American little girl and wrestling was no place for little girls.

Nikki immediately attacks Brenna tackling her before the bell rings. Nikki takes out a surprised Brenna with a thesz press followed by multiple punches and tosses Brenna out of the ring. Nikki follows Brenna of the ring and gives her a roundhouse kick to the face knocking her out cold. Brenna grabs Nikki by the face and say she is she irrelevant and doesn't deserve to be in WWE. Nikki has had enough and as Brenna is about to slap her across the face Nikki grabs her hand and gives her some hard chops the chest and tosses Brenna back in the rage.

JR: You can see the rage in Nikki's eyes she wants to kill Brenna and make sure she doesn't survive this match.

A furious Nikki gives Brenna a kick straight to her jaw and Nikki climbs up to the top rope and delivers a missile dropkick to knocking Brenna to the ground. Nikki kicks Brenna in the stomach and delivers several head slams to the mat as she delivers the beautiful disaster (double under hook facebuster) to Brenna repeatedly. Brenna is unconscious as a result of the attack.

Nikki leaves the ring and grabs a steel chair and delivers multiple chair shots to the back of Brenna and one to her skull as the bell rings and several referees hold Nikki back as they tend to an injured Brenna.

Brenna is shown being treated backstage when someone comes to interview her.

Brenna: I want Nikki to know it will take a lot more than that to take me out. If those refrees weren't serpating us I would have gladly finished her off and left her leaving in a stretcher. You think you can treat me the way you did and get away with trust me I am coming for you Nikki you just entered a war you will lose.

Brandi Nichole VS Scarlet Cortez

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at time, weighing in at 190 lbs., Brandi Nichole.

Brandi Nichole comes out to her music.

JR: Brandi Nichole is out for blood tonight her good friend Alyssa Severide was attacked after her match with Scarlet. She not only beat Alyssa but she embarrassed her by using her red lipstick she wears to put her signature S sign on Alyssa's face.

And her opponent, weighing in at 123 pounds, Scarlet Cortez.

Scarlet does her signature walk to the ring and Brandi and Scarlet have a stare down. Scarlet slaps Brandi across the face and Brandi's lip starts bleeding as a result as Scarlet gets in Brandi's face saying she is as weak as her friend Alyssa. Alyssa spears Scarlet and starts giving her mounted punches and tosses her out of the ring. Alyssa slams Scarlet's head on the announce table several times and throws her into the steel steps. Brandi pulls Scarlet by her hair and Scarlet headbutts and eye rake's Alyssa in the eyes as Scarlet climbs into the ring. Scarlet sends Brandi to the floor with a baseball slide and drags her into the ring. Brani headbutts Scarlet and running bulldog DDt as she covers Scarlet 1... 2... and Scarlet kicks out. Brandi picks up Scarlet and goes to give her a jumping roundhouse kick but Scarlet avoids it and kicks Brandi in the stomach as she gives her the Red Velvet (Straightjacket Hangman's Face buster) and goes for the cover 1... 2... and kicks out.

Scarlet screams in frustration and starts yelling at the referee as Brandi gives Scarlet an overhead kick at a distracted Scarlet. Scarlet gets up and gives her a running knee and locks Scarlet in a sharpshooter. Scarlet starts screaming as she tries to reach for the ropes but Brandi pulls her away as Scarlet goes for a schoolgirl pin grabbing the tights of Brandi 1... 2... and KO. Brandi gives Scarlet another running knee to the head of Scarlet and locks her in the sharpshooter again. Scarlet struggles to reach for the ropes as Brandi tightens the hold on Scarlet as Scarlet taps out to out to Brandi.

Winner by submission: Brandi.

The ref raises Brandi's hand as the victor as Brandi is attacked from behind by Scarlet. The ref tries to stop scarlet as Scarlet gives him a running kick to the head. Scarlet slams a defenseless Brandi's head into the head several times as she pulls out her red lipstick to put her signature S sign on Brandi's head as she is interrupted Alyssa Severide blindsiding her and gives her mounted punches. Scarlet tries to fight back but she isn't strong enough to fight off Alyssa Severide's strength. Alyssa lifts Scarlet for a fireman's carry powerslam. Alyssa takes Scarlet's lipstick from the floor and writes the letter A on her forehead and tosses her out of the ring and throws her lipstick at a furious Scarlet as she and Brandi raise there arms.

Bayley is shown being treated with her arm in a sling when her girlfriend soon to be wife Allison Perez comes running as Paige is shown tending to her also. Paige was the one to find Bayley lying on the floor and ran to get help. They are also best friends.

Allison: OMG Bayley are you all right. I am going to kill Sasha and Carrie for this.

Bayley: I am fine baby. I just want want you to stand by my side please.

Paige: She is not fine. She has three broken ribs and her arm is broken. I want to rip that hag Sasha's face apart.

Allison: Paige stay with Bayley I would appreciate it. I am going to track down that ***** Sasha and her partner in Carrie

Bayley: Don't be naive Allison. Sasha and Carrie knew that you were coming tonight it is some sort of ambush you would be falling right into Sasha and Carrie's trap they could destroy you.

Allison: First of all, never call me naive again. Secondly, I will hunt down and leave their dead bodies in the ring because no one touches you like the way they did. They messed with the wrong girl. I know them also they will be in the ring bragging how they beat you and I will leave their bloodied bodies in the ring.

Sasha banks music hits as she and Carrie Banks go out and enter the ring.

Sasha: As you may know, I destroyed Bayley tonight to send her a message. The message was you respect the boss and if you don't I will gladly have my wife Carrie smash your skull in. Let this be a message to anyone who stands in my way. You mess with me

Carrie: Then you mess with Carrie Banks.

Sasha has a pissed look on her face for cutting off when she was talking.

Alison runs to the ring as Sasha orders her to attack her as she runs outside the ring. Allison immediately lifts Carrie and starts pummeling Carrie and sends Carrie into the ring post and hurts her shoulder. Allison gives Sasha a cold stare and Sasha goes to run but Allison grabs her hair and drags her into the ring. A terrified Sasha apologizes for attacking Bayley and says she tried to stop Carrie. Carrie comes from behind and attacks Allison and powerslams her to the ground as Sasha and Carrie double-teams Alison.

Alison pushes Sasha away and Bayley who is on crutches goes to the ring to confront Sasha and help Carrie. Bayley beats Sasha in the head with her crutch and continues to beat her Carrie goes to help Sasha but Allison grabs Sasha and gives her the F5 leaving her unconscious in the middle of the ring. Sasha grabs Bayley's crutch and attacks Allison as and hurts Bayley's hurt arm and tosses her out of the ring. Sasha goes to attack Bayley but Allison delivers a chair shot to Sasha's skull and tosses her out of the ring and powerslams Carrie. Bayley beats Sasha and Allison delivers several chair shots to the back Carrie. A terrified Sasha runs off and jumps the security barricade as Allison and Bayley lift Carrie and put her through the announce table as Sasha runs off into the crowd leaving Bayley and Allison standing over Carrie.


	6. Chapter 6 revenge

Vengeance

Carrie is shown choking Sasha as she pushes her against the wall.

"What the **** were you thinking? Do you have any idea how embarrassed I felt. Not only was I beaten by a little girl but I was put through an announce table and you ran off like a scared little *****. And you blamed me for the attack on Bayley when it was your master plan to begin with. Some master plan you had we both lost and Bayley and Allison are still walking." Shouted Carrie.

Carrie releases her grip on Sasha as she struggles to breathe.

"First of all, I was thinking about myself since I am the boss Sasha Banks. Secondly call me a ***** again and you will see what a real ***** I can be. Thirdly, you are forgetting the fact Bayley is on crutches and her arm is in a sling. I will take care of her tonight you just worry about knocking out Allison. By the way if you ever you ever put those fat sausage fingers on me again it will be the last thing you ever do" Sasha says.

An extremely pissed off Carrie punches a locker and leaves a dent in it as a fearful Sasha is afraid and knows Carrie could easily rip off her head like Barbie doll.

Bayley and Alison are shown talking as Bayley gives Alisson a passionate kiss.

"What was that for" smiled Alison?

"If you hadn't shown up when you did I couldn't have defeated Sasha and Carrie on my own. I owe you my life and I will start repaying you with dinner tonight. I really love you and happy I met someone like you" Bayley.

"I hope you enjoy that meal because that is the last meal you are going to ever have" Sasha says.

Allison immediately gets in front of Bayley to protect her.

"Tell Shrek to back off because my problem isn't with her" says Sasha.

"Babe I got this" says Bayley.

"Like I will leave you alone with nickolden princess" shouted Allison

"Allison I will be fine. I have taken out the trash before by myself and just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't throw her in the garbage where she belongs" says Bayley.

Sasha has a pissed off look in face as Allison backs standing behind Bayley.

"I just wanted to say it really was Carrie's idea to take on you guys and attack you and I am"

Sasha immediately attacks Bayley with some gold brass knuckles that say boss and begins stomping on the injured legs of Bayley. Allison immediately goes to attack Sasha but is struck in the back by a crow bar by Carrie. Allison struggles to fight back as she is hit in the back of the head with one of Bayley's crutches as Sasha sends Bayley flying into some trash cans and Allison immediately lifts Carrie and sends her into some metal crates. Sasha hits Allison in the head with a trash can lid as an injured Bayley still manages to tackle Sasha and starts giving her mounted punches. Referees break up the fight as Allison keeps Bayley away from Sasha as Bayley struggles to get free to go after Sasha as an injured Carrie and Sasha both leave.

"This isn't over between us you purple haired clown" shouted Bayley.

Alyssa Rose VS Scarlet Cortez

. This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, accompanied by Brandi Nichole, weighing in at 185 pounds, Alyssa Rose (Alyssa Severide).

Alyssa and Brandi come out to the ring.

And her opponent, weighing in at 123 pounds, Scarlet.

Scarlet runs to the ring pissed off as she has a stare down with Alyssa as Alyssa is laughing.

Alyssa is laughing at the fact at how not only beat Scarlet last week but she gave her a taste of her own medience by using her lipstick to draw on Scarlet's face

Alyssa is still smiling as Scarlet slaps Alyssa off the face hard. Alyssa immediately goes into a rage and tackles Scarlet and starts giving her lefts and rights as she tosses her out of the ring. Alyssa goes outside the ring and sends Scarlet into the steel steps as Scarlet screams in pain.

Alyssa has gotten Scarlet back in the ring as she gives Scarlet some hard chops across the chest. Alyssa runs to give Scarlet a running body avalanche to Scarlet in the corner but Scarlet puts her foot out kicking Scarlet in the face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH LITTLE GIRL" shouted Scarlet as she was holding Alyssa's face.

Alyssa in a rage pushes Scarlet and lifts her for a fireman's carry powerslam. Alyssa traps Scarlet in the c corner and gives her several hip attacks as Brandi cheers on Scarlet. Alyssa sends Scarlet into the exposed turnbuckle hurting Scarlet's shoulder. Scarlet kicks Alyssa in the jaw sending her to the floor and tosses her out of the ring. Brandi runs to see if Alyssa is all right and Scarlet confronts them both.

Scarlet slaps Brandi across the face so hard she starts bleeding from her lip.

"You are a bigger loser than that pathetic Alyssa" said Scarlet.

A pissed of Brandi tackles Scarlet and sends her into the ring. A confused Scarlet and Alyssa watch as she starts pummeling Scarlet. Scarlet's eye is bleeding as a result of Brandi's pummeling. Scarlet tries to fight back but to no vail as Brandi delivers a huge roundhouse kick to the head. Scarlet is holding the back of her in pain as a result. Brandi goes to continue beating her as she is held back by 3 referees and Alyssa.

"What the hell was that back there" asked a concerned Alyssa?

"Look if someone disrespects you they disrespect me. And I will not be disrespected. She also cut my lip with that slap. Lastly, no one calls me a loser. We have been friends for several years hell we even went to the wrestling academy together in NXT. I care about you Ally. If she messes with you again you will have me in your corner. I am surprised that hag Scarlet didn't have her lapdog Brianna with her in the ring" said Brandi.

"We have to be extra careful. If we know anything about those two its that they don't take defeat lightly. What do you say we both go out for drinks tonight and we can strategize how to deal with those two dumb Barbie's" said Alyssa?

"I want to take a shower first" Brandi.

"So, do I" said Alyssa smiling.

Brianna Rose Is shown consoling her bff Scarlet who has a black eye due to Brandi's beating.

"WHO THE **** DOES BRANDI THINK SHE IS? NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER BEST FRIEND BRANDI. I WANT THEM BOTH DEAD. WHERE WERE YOU BY THE WAY TONIGHT I COULD HAVE USED YOUR HELP TONIGHT. Said Scarlet

"Sorry I had dinner with Akira tonight and I haven't seen him in three months. And for your Brandi problem let me deal with that" said Brianna.

Brianna takes out her cell phone.

"What the **** are you up to" asked Scarlet?

"You'll see eventually. It is a shame about technology it can either be our greatest enemy or can help us most when we need it" said Brianna.

Becky Lynch VS Ruby Riot (Smackdown women's championship)

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, she is the smackdown's women's champion, accompanied by James Ellsworth, Becky Lynch.

Becky lynch runs out to her music and walks out with James Ellsworth as she hands James her title to hold.

And her opponent, accompanied by Liv Morgan, Ruby Riott.

Ruby comes out carrying Liv Morgan on her back.

JR: Just last week these two attacked and cut off all ties with former Riott Squad member Sarah Logan. Sarah Logan is supposedly looking for both of them to gain some retribution.

The bell rings as Ruby and Becky lockup. Becky is trapped in the corner as Ruby gives Becky some hard chops across the chest. Ruby is smiling evilly as she hurts Becky and looks at James Ellsworth.

Ruby: That title is mine you ******* toad.

Becky attacks Ruby with her back turned and gives her a Leg Feed Enzuigiri to the back of Becky's head and lifts Ruby for an Arm Trap Suplex. Becky then delivers a calf kick to Ruby and goes for the cover 1... and Ruby kicks out. Ruby pokes Becky in the eye and throws her outside the ring next to James. As James is checking on Becky, Ruby delivers a diving crossbody knocking down both Becky and James to the floor.

Ruby drags Becky into the ring by her hair. Becky goes for the Bex-ploder but Ruby reverses it into a tilt-a-whirl head scissors taking down Becky and Ruby goes or the cover 1... and Becky kicks out. Becky headbutts Ruby and gives her a missile dropkick. Becky goes to the top rope and delivers a diving leg drop to Ruby. Becky drags up Ruby up by her hair as Ruby delivers a Superkick to Becky's jaw 1... 2... and KO.

Ruby screams in frustration as she grabs Becky by the face and says that title should belong to her and calls Becky the Irish ***** as Becky locks Becky in the Dis-Arm-Her. Ruby fights not to tap as Liv distracts the referee and Sarah Logan grabs Liv and gives her a headbutt and a running big boot to the head of Liv Morgan. Becky tightens the hold as Ruby struggles to reach for the ropes and eventually taps out.

Winner by Submission: Becky Lynch.

Aftermath: Becky and Sarah fight off Ruby and Liv and throw them outside the ring. Sarah offers her hand to Becky as Becky accepts it Sarah delivers A kick to the face of Becky then kicks James Ellsworth in the jaw.

Ruby is shown destroying stuff backstage with Liv. She was so close to winning the women's title and if that hillbilly farm girl Sarah Logan hadn't interfered she would had won that title and shown the WWE what a real champion as Ruby starts screaming.

Carmella: I know this is a real bad time but I may be able to help you. I am going to give you some advice to both of you. The women's title belongs to me. The fact that you think either of you can hold the women's title is a joke. The only reason that Becky won that title is because that of that **** James Ellsworth so I strongly suggest you stay out of my way or I promise you I will not only make you another Riott Squad member short but you won't have to worry about Becky and Sarah being your only threat.

Carmella gets in Ruby's face as Liv tackles Carmella and they start trading punches. Ruby serepates them and Liv and Ruby start stomping as Ruby throws her into some crates.

Ruby: YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE BY THREATING THE RIOTT SQUAD. WE MAY BE ONE TEAM MEMBER DOWN BUT WE ONLY NEED ONE TO KICK YOUR PRINCESS ASS!

Brandi and Alyssa are shown at a bar drinking and laughing where a lot of wrestlers from WWE and other brands go when everyone's phone in the bar goes off including Brandi and Alyssa's. They look and see someone photoshopped two pictures of both Alyssa and Brandi getting out of the shower together wearing nothing but a towel.

Brandi: This has Brianna's name written all over it. I am going to kill her and rip her head off leaving it for everyone in the ring to see.

Alyssa: Brandi I am upset to but you know Scarlet's and Brianna love playing mind games and enjoy trying to turn us against each other. We need an attack plan! I promise you that they will pay.

Akira(Brianna's boyfriend) laughs.

Akira: Maybe we can get our girlfriends together and have a foursome and I can watch.

Trevor(Scarlet's Boyfriend): I would love to see that.

Trevor and Akira laugh in Brandi and Alyssa's faces as Brandi punches Akira in the nose and Alyssa kicks Trevor in the jaw and slams Trevor's head against the barstool.

Akira: You broke my nose you ******* bitch.

Brianna slams Akira's face against the table several times. Alyssa calms down Brianna and says they should go.

Brianna: You are so lucky that is all I did to you. Tell your girlfriend I will find her and I will do worse to her.

Nikki Gage VS Brenna Ingrid(Hardcore match)

This match is a hardcore match. Coming down the ring at this time, weighing in at 185lbs, Nikki Gage.

Nikki comes out with a kendo stick in hand in hand with a pissed off look in her eyes.

King: This has been better than the Trish VS Lita feud so far. Just last week Nikki went into a rage and attacked Breanna. I think Breanna deserves that beating after the amount of abuse and humiliation she has suffered these past few weeks.

Nikki is suddenly hit in the back with a stop sign by Brenna. Breanna drags Nikki in the ring by the hair and slams Nikki's head into the turnbuckle several times.

Breanna: YOU DARE TRY TO DISRESPECT ME. YOU JUST MADE THE MOST COLLOSAL MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE.

Nikki comes to and spears Brenna giving her mounted punches. Nikki kicks Brenna in the jaw and sends her shoulder into the ringpost and sends her flying outside the ring. Nikki gets her kendo stick and attacks Brenna's injured shoulder several times. Nikki takes Brenna back into the ring and gets a trash can lid as a surprised Nikki is kicked in the face hitting her in the face with the trash can lid as Nikki is unconscious 1... 2... and KO.

A frustrated Brenna gets a metal bat out of the ring and continues to beat Nikki in the head with it as Nikki starts bleeding from the head.

Breanna: YOU ARE ******* DEAD UNDERSTAND! DEAD.

Nikki headbutts Breanna and grabs the metal bat from her and continues to beat Brenna with it and sends Breanna into the steel steps. Brenna runs and jumps over the barricade and slaps someone's face in the crowd and steals her belt. Nikki goes after Brenna as Brenna grabs Nikki and starts choking her from behind. Nikki tries to fight off Brenna as Nikki starts passing out as the referee tries to pull her off.

Brenna releases the hold as she starts laughing evily as she grabs an unconsious Nikki by the hair and powerslams her through the announce table as a gang of referees as Brenna smiles evily as she walks off.

Interview

Brenna: I warned Nikki not to mess with me. She thinks I am finished with her just she wait. I will be gladly be at her fuernal in the ring.


	7. Chapter 7 NEW GM

Diva Wars

Betrayal

Allison is shown passionately kissing Bayley as she then gets ready to leave to go get some dinner for the both of them as Paige walk in.

"I wonder how Allison would feel if she knew about our past relationship" said Paige.

"Paige this is your only warning. If you tell Allison or anyone about our past relationship then I will destroy you and your entire life will come apart" threatened Bayley.

"I am so scared of the little girl. You do not get to threaten me because you forget I have all the game pieces to win this game. You should have chosen me over that elephant Allison and tonight I promise you will both pay. By the way I wonder how Sasha and Carrie and the entire WWE would feel if I released videos/information about our relationship.

Bayley grabs Paige's hand.

"Please don't do this. We used to be friends remember" said Bayley.

"I remember you breaking my heart. And as for me not doing this the plan is already in motion.

Sasha and Carrie are shown arguing about how to deal with Bayley and Allison.

"I might have the answer you're looking for" said Paige.

"What do you want you raven haired *****" said Sasha?

Paige ignores the comment and gets her computer and puts a flash drive inside of it as a video play.

"Is this real" said Sasha smiling.

"This is real and could destroy not only Bayley's life but her relationship with Allison' said Paige.

"Wait why are you helping us" asked Carrie.

"Bayley has deserved this for a long time. She will pay I promise you that. I want you to request a match between the two of your vs Bayley and Allison and I will take care of the rest don't worry" Paige says with a tear in her eye.

Stephanie McMahon comes out to the ring with her enforcer Shayna along with RAW women's champion Alexa Bliss, Mickie James, and Alicia Fox.

Stephanie: The reason I have brought four our here is because of one reason.

Alexa: My name is Alexa and I was attacked by Ronda Rousey

Mickie: My name's Mickie and I was attacked by Ronda Rousey.

Alicia Fox: My name's Alicia Fox and I was attacked by Ronda Rousey.

Stephanie: Since Ronda has entered the WWE she has been nothing but a bully to women in the WWE who have done absolutely nothing to her. For those who do not know the woman standing next to me is former NXT Women's champion Shayna Bayzler. Shayna will be dealing with our Rousey situation. As of today I have fired Ronda Rousey and

Ronda Rousey's music hits as she walks smiling to the ring.

Stephanie: I don't know how you got past security but.

Ronda: SHUT THE **** UP STEPHANIE. AS FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THOSE FOUR DOING NOTHING TO ME I WAS CLOSE TO DEFEATING NIA JAX AND BECOMING RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPION UNTIL MISS BLISS DECIDED THAT SHE HAD TO STICK HER PRETTY LITTLE NOSE IN MY BUSINESS AND OPPORTUNITY FROM ME. I WOULD HAVE GLADLY GIVEN HER A TITLE SHOT BUT SHE AND HER MINION MICKIE JAMES HAVE DECIDED TO CONSTANTLY ATTACK ME. AS FOR ALICIA FOX NOT ONLY DID SHE ATTACK NATALYA BUT SHE WENT AFTER ME.

Stephanie: I hope you enjoy your last few moments of freedom honey because I will have you arrested for trespassing when this night is done and make sure you go to jail.

Ronda: Oh Vince McMahon didn't speak to you I guess. I had a long long talk with him last night and he gladly rehired me and not only that but I signed a new contract with him that says you can not fire me. And he gave me permission to kick your ass if I wanted to!

Alexa: Uh Ronda I don't know if they taught you how to count at that special retarded school you went to but I will give you a lesson. There is exactly four of us and exactly one of you.

Ronda has a pissed off look on her face as she stares at Alexa.

Ronda: Who says I came alone.

Natalya's music hits as she walks out to join Ronda.

Ronda: And that's not all It is my pleasure to introduce the unstoppable Nia Jax.

Nia Jax comes out the ring and she stands with Natalya and Ronda.

Ronda: And Last but not least she is the new smackdown women's champion Becky Lynch.

Becky runs to the ring and joins Ronda and the rest.

Stephanie: You made the biggest mistake of your lives siding with Ronda. I

Ronda: Didn't I tell you to shut up. By the way, I have a message from Vince and he really really wants to speak to you.

Vince McMahon's face comes on the titantron.

Vince: Stephanie I say this with no regrets or apologizes but your actions from firing and being disrespectful to Ms. Rousey to other complaints as of today your fired and I have disowned you. You will have no access to my money and don't bother using your credit cards because they all have been canceled. At this moment, I am having officials escort you out of the building. I would also like you to meet the new GM of Diva Wars.

Trish Stratus music hits as she walks out to to the ring.

Stephanie: I will not be treated this way. You will regret this I promise you and as for you Ms. Stratus

Stephanie slaps Trish across the face hard. Trish delivers a chick kick to Stephanie and gives her the running bulldog and tosses her out of the ring to the two ring officials.

Ronda: NA NA NA NA

NA NA NA NA

HEY HEY HEY

GOODBYE

The entire audience starts singing that song as a furious Stephanie is taken from the building by the ring officials.

Bayley is shown pacing around the room as Allison enters the room.

Allison: I say we go out for dessert after and we can try some new positions. You can play trampoline on that big round ass of mine.

Bayley blushes and says they need to talk.

Bayley: This is really hard for me to say. A couple of years ago when we were still together I started feeling really lonely and depressed and thought about hurting myself. I missed you so much when you went on that wrestling tour in Japan and I thought you were being selfish choosing your wrestling career over our relationship so

Alison: Bayley I had no idea I

Bayley: Let me finish please. As I was saying someone was there for me when you weren't. I formed a relationship with that someone but I broke it off realizing that I loved you more than anything else on this earth.

Alison: It was that bitch Paige wasn't it. I have always seen the way way she acts around it

Bayley: It was Paige yes. I am so sorry. I am telling you now because I believe Paige is scheming something with Sasha and Carrie. I don't want this to change anything between us. I promise when I see Paige again she will be leaving on a stretcher.

Alison screams and picks up the glass coffee table and throws it across the room.

Alison: I blame myself mostly. You are right I was thinking about my career at the time. But what I just did to that glass table I am going to do 1000x worse to Paige

Brianna Rose and comes out with her BFF Scarlet Cortez smiling.

Brianna Rose: I don't know if anyone of you saw last week what we did do those two lesbos Brandi and Alyssa but we are about to show you.

An image on the titantron appears of them wearing nothing but a towel.

Scarlet: There is more actually.

A photo pops up of Brandi and Alyssa making out backstage.

Scarlet: I mean it's bad enough that they let hippos like Bayley's girlfriend Alison wrestle in the ring now they let lesibians wrestle in the ring why don't we just open up a circus and let all freaks join. Brandi and Alyssa I hope you learned a lesson this is why you don't mess with S&B(Scarlett and Brianna).

Brandi and Alyssa immediately storm the ring as they immediately tackle Scarlett and Brianna and start giving them lefts and rights. An enraged Alyssa throws Brianna into some steel steps as Brandi gives Scarlett a Samoan Drop who is now unconscious. An injured Brianna gets her purse and pulls out some pepper spray which she had hidden in her purse as she immediately kicks Alyssa in the head with the heel of her shoe and spits on Alyssa. Brandi grabs Alyssa's hair from behind and immediately drags her into the ring and goes for a chokeslam but a recovered Scarlett attacks Brandi from behind with a Steel Chair delivering several shots to her back. Scarlett delivers a facebuster and slams Brandi's head into the steel chair several times. Scarlett spits on Brandi's lifeless body as they both drag Brianna's body into the ring still unconscious as they get there lipstick and write S&M on their foreheads.

Scarlett: THIS IS NOT OVER. YOU WILL REGRET MESSING WITH US AND OUR BOYFRIENDS YOU TWO LESBOS.

Scarlett and Brianna smile as they leave the ring.

Brianna and Scarlett are taken out on stretchers

Nikki Gage VS Breanna Ingrid

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, weighing in at 185lbs, Breanna Ingrid.

Breanna comes out with a microphone.

JR: I guess Breanna has an announcement to make before this match.

Breanna: Nikki I don't know what's wrong with that brain of yours maybe you have amnesia or something but I have beaten you countless times. There is no way you can beat me. I suggest you give up trying to go after me before that ****ass Henry Cavill or your dumbass son turns on the television seen that defenseless mom get beaten.

Suddenly Breanna is attacked from behind from a furious Nikki.

Nikki: Call my son a dumbass one more time I fuck*** dare you. I said call him a dumbass one more time.

Nikki borrows the belt of someone from the crowd and starts beating Breanna with it.

Nikki: You can disrespect me but you never disrespect the people I care about.

Breanna climbs over the security wall into the crowd as Nikki who is in rage chases after her. Nikki grabs Breanna by her hair and sends her flying into the vending machine. Breanna's head is severly cut open as a result. Nikki sees a kendo stick and starts beating Breanna with it. Nikki delivers a huge roundhouse kick to the head as referee's run to break it up as Breanna throws the five referees across the room as an injured Breanna tries to attack but is stopped by a stronger Nikki.

Nikki: You are going to pay for the months and months of abuse you put me through I ******* promise you. If I am going to die, I promise I am taking you with me.

Nikki takes Breanna out to the parking lot to Breanna's car as Nikki gives Breanna a facebuster on the pavement and starts slamming Breanna's face in it as Breanna is unconscious. Two police officers come out and arrest Nikki for assaulting Breanna.

Allison is shown talking with Bayley.

Allison: It is hard to forgive you. I am not angry but I am upset you did this and you kept this a secret for so long.

Bayley: I told you though.

Allison: Don't BS me Bay. You only told me because you were about to be exposed. I need some space okay.

Bayley starts crying as she hugs Allison as allison pushes Bayley away and kisses passionately.

Allison: I do love you Bay though.

Becky is shown on the phone when Carmella comes up behind her.

Carmella: You stole two things from me. That ****** Toad I don't give two ***** about will pay and you have my title. I will offer you the chance to hand that title over to me and I will not hurt you.

Carmella gets in Becky's face.

Becky: You may be the princess of staten island trash but after two years of working my ass off to get this title I will not be threatened or taken lightly. If you want my title you will have to take it from me. By the way, if you ever get in my face like that again I will rip your barbie head off. Now I have a date with your man James.

Becky turns to leave as Carmella grabs Becky by the hair and sends her into some crates and kicks Becky in the ribs which are bruised from Carmella's attack. Carmella spits on Becky as she leaves.

Carmella: Tell your man James I will be coming for him soon.

Sasha comes out with Carrie as Sasha is smiling as she enters the ring.

Sasha: It is a great day for the diva's division. Poor Poor Bayley is having relationship troubles and Allison may be leaving her. Bayley you are a loser and a childish little girl. I have proved time and time again that you are a loser.

Paige comes out to join them.

Sasha: I also have someone great to thank for this Paige you gave the ammunition to destroy Bayley and Allison and we are not done yet. I am going to share a little video.

A video appears on the titantron of Paige and Bayley having sex in bed.

A pissed off Bayley runs to the ring as she is jumped by Sasha and Paige as Carrie steps out of the ring as she watches Bayley get beaten. Carrie gets back in the ring and gets ready to powerslam Bayley as Allison runs to the ring confusing Sasha and her crew. Sasha and Allison try to double-team Allison but Allison throws them both across the ring and sends them into the steel steps. Paige hits Allison in the head with a steel chair knocking her unconscious as an enraged Bayley tackles Paige and starts giving her lefts and rights. Paige runs out of the ring and jumps into the crowd.

Bayley: Paige you can run but I promise you when I find you and I will find you no one will be able to protect you from me.

Bayley tends to an injured Allison as Allison walks away from Bayley.

Allison: Bay I did a lot more thinking I don't want to live life without you by me.

Allison and Bayley passionately kiss as a disgusted Sasha and Carrie watch knowing there plans have been fooled.


	8. Chapter 8 Stephanie's Revoloution

Revolution Chapter 8a

Nia, Ronda, Becky, Natalya, Bayley and Alison are shown in Trish's office.

Trish: There is a reason I bought you all here. There has been talk that Stephanie is forming her own army of diva's called the divas revolution. Alexa, Alicia, Mickie, and even Sasha, Paige, and and Carrie have already shown allegiance to Stephanie. I want you all to be the face of Diva's Division and put an end to Stephanie's pathetic Minions and Stephanie McMahon. She is about to learn why you don't mess with Trish Stratus. Ronda I want you to break barie Alexa's arm and bring that women's title back where it belongs to the Diva's division and be captain.

Nia: Trish I

Trish: Nia this is my decision. If you have a problem with that, you could join Stephanie's team of goons and be the loser. Now everyone I need to talk to Nia and Ronda alone.

Everyone leaves the room.

Trish: I know this is difficult but Nia you are a powerhouse that is why I want you to be co-captain. I know you have some bad blood but I need you two work together.

Nia and Ronda shake hands.

Becky is shown stretching when she is attacked from behind by Ruby Riot and Liv Morgan.

Ruby: You got lucky that time you went against me. The title will be mine and mine alone.

Liv picks up becky and holds her still as Ruby kicks her in the ribs several times which are still damaged from the attack by Carmella last week. Liv throws Becky into a door and they continue to beat on her when a women with dark hair grabs Liv by the hair and throws her across the room. Ruby runs at the dark haired woman but she headbutts Ruby and gives her a superkick knocking Ruby out cold. Liv climbs on the woman's back but i still injured becky manages to tackle Liv and gives her lefts and rights. Ruby runs at the dark haired woman but she grabs Ruby and gives a choke slam.

Becky: Abby why didn't you tell me you were coming to the Diva Wars.

Abby: I thought I would surprise my best friend. We should get out of here before referee's come and I decide to bash their heads in also.

An injured Brecky and Abby walk off as referees tend to Ruby and Liv.

Ruby: I don't know who that ***** was but she is going to regret not minding her own business and interfering in ours.

Allison walks into the dressing room and finds a bleeding Bayley on the floor holding the back of her head.

Allison: OMG Bay what

Bayley: Babe watch out.

Carrie breaks a vase over Allison's head knocking her to the floor as Carrie and Sasha attack allison with kicks to the ribs as Paige grabs Bayley by the face forcing her to watch.

Paige: I hope your happy Bayley. This entire mess could have been avoided if you had chosen me over that fat pig of a girlfriend Allison.

Bayley spits in Paige's face and Paige slaps Bayley across the face hard.

Paige: Girl's lets leave the pig Allison here while the rest of us take Bayley for a little ride.

Carrie grabs Bayley as Sasha and Paige laugh evilly as they leave the room.

Allison: You hurt her and I swear even god won't be able to protect you from me.

Medics are shown bandaging up Allison as she tries to push them away to go find Bayley.

Allison: If you do not back off I swear I will enjoy smashing your skull's in like the incredible hulk.

Trish: Allison please calm down. I have a team of referees and other wrestling personeel looking for Bayley and Sasha and her team but you need to let them work.

An Angry allison throws the medics and a doctor across the room like ragdolls and rushes out of the room pushing Trish to the floor.

Trish: Put the building on lockdown! She does not leave the building. She and Bayley are vital to my team and I don't need her getting any more hurt than she already is.

Referee: Yes Ms. Stratus.

Nikki Vs Breanna Ingrid

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, weighing in at 185 pounds, Breanna Ingrid.

King: Breanna has rage in her eyes after the attack last week from Nikki.

Cathy: She deserved it after whar she did to Breanna.

Nikki runs to the ring and immediately spears Breanna and gives her lefts and rights. Nikki tosses Breanna out of of the ring like a rag doll and sends her face first into the ring post. Nikki throws Breanna over the announce table and walks towards her.

Breanna pulls something out she was hiding and sprays Nikki in the face with it.

Cathy: I think that was mace or pepper spray Breanna is despicable she can't fight fair.

Breanna's boyfriend/wrestler Jason runs to the ring and hands Breanna a kendo stick. Breanna takes several shots to the back of Nikki.

Breanna grabs Nikki by the face.

Breanna: YOU ARE PATHETIC AND NOT WORTH MY TIME. I AM JUST SORRY YOUR PATHETIC ASS SON WILL HAVE TO WATCH HIS MOM GET BEATEN.

Breanna goes to strike Nikki in the head but Nikki immediately grabs the kendo stick and breaks it in half as a scared Breanna is terrified. Nikki's boyfriend Jason Stone runs in to protect her but she kicks him in the face and tosses him out of the ring. Breanna charges at Nikki but Nikki immediately pounces her and starts giving her lefts and rights. Nikki grabs Breanna and tosses her into the steel steps as Nikki is struck in the back in the head with a trash can lid by Jason as him and Breanna smile evilly.

Breanna: Babe I got this I will finish her.

Jason smiles evilly as he leaves the ring as Breanna stalks Nikki in the ring and smacks Nikki across the face. An enraged Nikki spears Breanna in and delivers multiple punches to Breanna. Breanna and delivers a somersault cutter and locks in a bridging figure four leglock as Breanna struggles to reach for the ropes and applies pressure to Breanna's left leg which got injured when got sent into the steel steps. Breanna screams and taps out but Nikki refuses to let go and continues to tighten the hold. The referee pulls her off and an enraged Nikki shoves him and gives Breanna a jawbreaker. Jason stone runs to the ring to protect his girlfriend as Nikki immediately gives Jason a bulldog and sends Breanna out of the ring giving them both a missile dropkick and slaps Jason across the face hard. An injured Breanna fights with Jason to as she has to carry her out of the ring as she screams that this is not over that she will regret messing with her.

Ronda/Nia VS Alexa/Mickie

This match is a tag team match. Coming down the ring at this time, Rowdy Ronda Rousey.

Ronda comes out to the ring.

And her partner, Nia Jax

Nia Jax comes out.

And their opponents, Alexa Bliss and Mickie James

Alexa comes out and taunts Ronda with her title.

Ronda and Mikie square off. Mickie slaps Ronda across the face and laughs and with Alexa as an enraged Ronda traps Mickie in the corner as she for corner trapped punches and gives Mickie an arm flip. Alexa distracts the ref as Ronda approaches Alexa as she is pulled down from the apron by Nia Jax. Mickie delivers a superkick to the back of Ronda's head. 1…. 2…. And Ko.

JR: Mickie almost beat Ronda that was really close.

Mickie pulls up Ronda by her hair and starts yelling that she is nothing as an enraged Ronda gives Mickie a hip toss and some hard chops across the chest. Ronda lifts Mickie in the air for a Samoan Drop and tells Alexa that this is what she will do to her and drops Mickie as a terrified Alexa watches on and Ronda gives Mickie a judo throw as Ronda watches Mickie.

Mickie tries to tag Alexa but Ronda immediately locks Mickie in an armbar. Mickie is about to tap out but is attacked from behind by Nia Jax. Alexa and Mickie are stunned as they go to help Nia but Nia attacks both Alexa and Mickie and throws them both out of the ring. Ronda immediately attacks Nia as a surprise Nia sees Ronda lift her for a Samoan Drop and Ronda immediately locks in the armbar leaving Nia screaming. Alexa and Mickie help and pull Nia Jax as an enraged Nia swears that this not over between them as Nia smiles as she puts on Diva's Revolution.

Ruby Riot (Team Stephanie) VS Abigail Moonlight(Team Trish)

Ruby Riot's music hits and comes out with Liv Morgan.

And her opponents, from parts unknown, she weighs in at 275 pounds, accompanied by Becky Lynch, Abigail Moonlight.

Renee: Rumor had it Abigail trained with undertaker and Becky Lynch.

Ruby immediately goes to attack Abigail but she is unable to knockdown Abigail. Abigail laughs as she lifts her around and spins her around and throws Ruby to the floor. Liv Morgan distracts the referee and Becky rushes pulls Liv off the apron as Liv grabs Becky by the hair and tosses her into the steel steps.

Liv: Champion my ass! More like chimp.

Abigail runs and delivers a suicide dive to Liv and throws Liv over the announce table.

Abigail: You made the biggest mistake touching my friend.

Becky: Abigail look out.

Abigail gets hit in the face with a kendo stick by Ruby as she attacks the ribs of Abigail.

Ruby: I am going to teach you why you don't disrespect the Riot Squad.

Ruby takes the kendo stick and Abigail back into the ring as a cocky Ruby taunts Becky and says that title will be hers and her enforcer/friend Abigail is pathetic.

Ruby turns her back to Abigail and she immediately spears her and banging her head against the mat and choking the life out of Ruby.

Renee: Abigail has lost it I think she wants to kill Ruby.

Abigail choke slams Ruby several times to the mat as the ref rings the bell disqualing her and the ref stands between her and Ruby. Abigail throws the referee into the ringpost and goes to the top rope to deliver a swanton bomb to Ruby Riot.

Becky: You can stop now Abigail.

Abigail smiles as Becky raises Abigail's hand in victory as they both leave the ring leaving Liv Morgan and a referee to carry out Ruby.

Becky: Anyone gets any ideas trying to take "the man" Becky Lynch out or my title they will deal with the angel of darkness Abigail and she will do much worse to anyone who defies me.

Becky is shown backstage with Abigail.

Becky: You did good work. Ruby is out with a concussion and Liv is no threat to us. You set an example!

Abigail: We should have a girls night and celebrate tonight just you and me.

Becky; I have a date tonight with James sorry.

Abigail: You are choosing that toad over me.

Becky: Look we are friends and everything but call James a toad one more time and I don't care how big you are I will gladly make you tap out. We can celebrate another night.

Abigail: You are right sorry.

Becky shoots Abigail a weird glance and leaves.

Abigail is shown opening her locker and inside is more than 100 photos Becky as she smiles and rips one out and punches her locker leaving a dent in it.

Sonya Deville(Team Trish) VS Sarah Logan(Team Stephanie)

Sonya and Sarah square off. Sarah Logan gives Sonya some chops across the chest and Sarah runs to to clothesline Sonya but Sonya punches Sarah in her gut as Deville runs and delivers a Deville Kick to Sarah and goes for the cover 1….. 2…. And KO. Sarah gets up and delivers some hard Knife Edge Chops to Deville as Sarah delivers several headbutts to Deville. Sarah drags Deville up by her hair as a furious Deville gives Sarah another gut punch and a gutwrench suplex and spears Sarah and goes in for the cover. Mandy Rose suddenly runs to the ring and breaks the count as a confused Deville glares and Mandy. Sarah delivers a running big boot to the back of the head of Deville 1…. 2….. 3…..

Winner: Sarah Logan.

Mandy and Sarah double team Deville as Mandy gets a kendo stick and delivers several shots to the back of Sonya Deville. Mandy and Sarah take the steel steps and and lift them as Sarah delivers a slingshot to Deville into the steel steps as Mandy and Sarah laugh as they leave the ring.

Natalya(Team Trish) VS Alicia Fox(Team Stephanie)

Natalya and Alicia lockup as Alicia mocks Natalya and Natalya shoves Alicia to the ground. An enraged Alicia gives Natalya a northern lights suplex and some mounted punches. Natalya pushes her off as Alicia goes for Scissors Kick but Natalya dodges it and and gives Alicia a powerslam and some chops across the chest. Alicia runs and grabs Natalya's jacket which belonged to her father as Alicia rips it and starts stomping on it and starts laughing. A furious Natalya grabs Alicia and and locks in the sharpshooter as Alicia struggles to reach for the ropes and taps out.

Tamina/Charlotte(Team Stephanie) VS Asuka/Rhea Ripley(Team Trish)

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, the team of Tamina and Charlotte Flair.

And Their opponents, Asuka and Rhea Ripley

JR: This is Rhea Ripley's first match in the WWE and as you can see Tamina is not taking her eyes off of the new WWE Diva.

The bell rings as Rhea and Tamina enter the ring. Tamina taunts Rhea and as she gets close to Rhea's face as a not frightened shoves Tamina.

JR: Does Rhea have a death wish.

Tamina smiles as she slaps Rhea across the face as Rhea headbutts Tamina and delivers multiple punches as they brawl outside the ring. Tamina grabs Rhea by the hair and sends her into the steel steps.

Tamina: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH? I AM GOING TO ENJOY BEATING SOME RESPECT INTO YOU.

Tamina goes to sends some chops into Rhea's chest but she immediately ducks out of the way causing Tamina to hit her right hand into the ringpost as Tamina screams in pain as Rhea takes Tamina back into the ring as a still injured Tamina tackles Rhea and gives her some mounted punches as Tamina and Rhea trade punches. Rhea takes shots at Tamina's right arm and tags in Asuka as Tamina tags in Charlotte.

JR: These two have months of history.

Charlotte and Asuka lockup. Charlotte spears Asuka as she attempts to end the match early with a figure eight but Asuka reverses it and jumps back to her feet as Asuka smiles and jumps and delivers a roundhouse kick to the back of the head of Charlotte 1…. 2….. And Charlotte KO.

Cathy: Asuka nearly had that won.

Charlotte gets up and takes Asuka to the corner and gives Askua some hard chops across the chest as Charlotte locks in the Figure Eight again as Asuka struggles to reach for the ropes as Asuka manages to reach for the ropes. Charlotte screams at the referee as Asuka delivers a spin kick to a distracted Charlotte as Tamina tries to interfere as Asuka delivers a hip attack to Tamina knocking her off the apron but Tamina launda on her feet as Tamina tries to interfere again as Rhea Ripley attacks Tamina's arm again delivers a dropkick and throws her over the announce table. Charlotte is at the top rope to deliver a dropkick to Asuka. 1….. 2….. And KO by Asuka. Charlotte picks up Asuka by her hair as she gives a stunned Charlotte the Asuka Lock and pulls her away from the ropes. Asuka tightens the hold as Charlotte TO.

Here are your winners, Asuka and Rhea Ripley

Rhea and Asuka raise their hands in victory as Tamina attacks Rhea from behind. An injured Tamina throws Asuka out of the ring as Tamina gives Rhea multiple Saoman drops and constantly stomps Rhea. Asuka enters the ring as Tamina leaves and Asuka tends to Rhea.

Cathy: I think this is personal to Tamina now she has her eyes locked on Rhea Ripley.

Backstage

Nia and Ronda Rousey are having a huge brawl as Nia headbutts Ronda

NIA: THAT TITLE SHOT SHOULD BE MINE YOU IRRELEVANT LITTLE GIRL. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A

Ronda gets up and throws Nia into some crates as Ronda immediately locks in armbar as Nia screams loudly and TO to Ronda as Ronda applies more pressure to the hold.

Ronda: HOW'S THAT FOR AN IRRELEVANT LITTLE GIRL. GO ON FINISH WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY COME ON SAY IT CALL ME AN IRRELEVANT LITTLE GIRL AGAIN I ****** DARE YOU.

Refere's immediately run as they seperate Ronda and Nia as Ronda screams to let her go and let her finish her.

Allison is searching the parking lot for Bayley. She had a tracker on her phone and she stops at a car. Allison opens the trunk and finds a dazed Bayley as she gives her a passionate kiss as speeding car comes from out of nowhere as screams are heard the the screen goes to black.

Referee: SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE.


	9. Decietful

Deceitful Chapter 9

Sasha is smiling and laughing as she watches the video of the speeding car from last week's episode a pissed off Bayley approaches on crutches and a boot cast.

Sasha: You got something you need to say.

Bayley: I HAVE A LOT I NEED TO SAY. YOU TRIED TO HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR AND ALLISON RIGHT NOW IS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A CONCUSSION AND I AM IN A BOOT CAST AND CRUTCHES. ALLISON RISKED HER LIFE PROTECTING ME. BUT I AM GOING TO LET MY BEATING THAT I AM ABOUT TO GIVE YOU DO THE REST OF THE TALKING.

Sasha: IT WASN'T ME. HOW'S ABOUT YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I FINISH THE JOB THAT THEY DIDN'T FINISH LAST WEEK.

Bayley hits Sasha in the stomach with her crutch as Sasha kicks the injured leg of Bayley as Bayley screams in pain.

Sasha: YOU ARE SO ******* STUPID BAY I DON'T KNOW WHY I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU. I GUESS YOU AREN'T THAT STUPID BECAUSE YOU FIGURED OUT IT WAS MY CAR BUT PAIGE WAS THE ONE DRIVING IT. YOU CAN GO AFTER HER IF YOU WANT BUT YOU WILL BE DEALING WITH ME AND HER SO JUST GIVE THE FUCK UP YOU 10 YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL THE BOSS HAS WON THE FUCKING GAME.

Sasha laughs evilly as she leaves an injured Bayley on the floor to be tended to by medics.

Bayley: WE AREN'T DONE YET YOU OLD HAG AND THAT BITCH PAIGE I PROMISE THE GAME JUST GOT MOVED TO THE NEXT LEVEL.

Mandy Rose is shown walking to the ring with Sarah Logan as the crowd boos them.

Mandy: I guess you were all wondering why I attacked my former BFF Sonya Deville last week. I attacked her because I am sick and tired of standing in her shadow. I am sick and tired of not getting that title shot that Deville got and even that pathetic loser Sonya Deville lost. I am teaming with Sarah Logan to make a new age for

Sonya Deville's music hits as she walks out to the ring with her eyes locked on Mandy Rose.

Mandy Rose: You got something you need to say to me.

An enraged Sonya doesn't stop staring at Mandy.

Mandy Rose: You always were a little slow so I will say it again but this time slower. Do.. You… Hav

Sonya immediately spears Mandy and starts giving her rights and lefts. Sarah Logan pulls her off and kicks Sarah in her with the Deville Kick as a distracted Sonya is attacked by Mandy with a thesz press with multiple mat slams and Deville and Mandy roll around and are trading punches. Sarah attacks Sonya as she holds Sonya still so Mandy call taunt and give Sonya some hard chops across the chest. Sonya gets free and delivers a clothesline and a body scissors to Sarah and throws into the ringpost and out of the ring. Mandy goes to attack Sonya again but Sonya senses her coming and delivers a spear to Mandy Rose and a Square-Up Kick to Mandy. Sonya delivers a Kimura lock to Mandy and Mandy immediately starts tapping out as the referee struggles to separate them and when they pull them off of each other.

Sonya: I'm good.

Sonya immediately runs through the referee's and delivers another spear and some more mounted punches to Mandy as Sarah Logan drags from the ring as they both leave together.

SONYA: You get her back here I am not finished with her yet. By the way I spoke to Trish and it will be you vs me tonight Mandy in the ring so be prepared cause I am going to enjoy ripping off your barbie doll head and leaving it in the ring for people to see and you will pay for crossing me. I was your friend but now you are dead to me.

Sonya throws the microphone to the floor with her eyes still locked on Mandy.

Liv Morgan(Team Stephanie) VS Sarah Logan(Team Trish)

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, Liv Morgan.

JR: We see Liv Morgan come out without Ruby. Ruby is out with a concussion because of a savage attack on Ruby by Becky's friend Abigail Moonlight. Liv actually requested this match because she wanted to teach her former bff a lesson.

And her opponent, Sarah Logan.

Sarah logan comes out.

The bell rings and Liv gets in Sarah's face and slaps her across the face. Sarah Logan headbutts Liv and tosses her out of the ring. Liv kicks Sarah in the stomach and takes her back into the ring and gives her a roundhouse kick to the back of her head 1…. And Sarah kicks out. Liv holds sarah by the face and Sarah delivers a series of clotheslines and some knife edge chops to Liv who is trapped in the corner.

Sarah delivers a suplex to Liv and goes in for the cover 1….. 2….. And KO. Sarah goes to give Liv running double knee but Liv evades the attack and is at the top rope and delivers a jumping DDT to Sarah Logan.

Cathy: I think Sarah is knocked out.

1…. 2….. And KO.

Liv Morgan screams Sarah gets up and spears Liv and delivers a kentucky knee to a kneeling Liv. 1….. 2… 3….

Winner: Sarah Logan

Sarah Logan leaves the ring as Liv swears this is far from over.

S&B(Accompanied by Akira and Trevor) VS Brandi and Alyssa

This match is a tag team match. Coming down the ring at this time, Accompanied by Akira and Trevor, Scarlett Cortez and Brianna Rose S&B.

Scarlett and Brandi walk out.

And their opponents, Brandi and Alyssa

Alyssa and Brandi come out with their eyes locked on Scarlett and Brianna.

The bell rings as Brandi immediately tackles Brianna and they roll out of the ring. Trevor and alyssa go to break them up as a pissed off Brandi spears both Trevor and Brianna and takes Brianna back into the ring and delivers a bulldog DDT to Brianna as she tags in Alyssa and Brianna tags in Scarlett.

Scarlett gets in Alyssa's face as she smacks her and Alyssa notices her lip is bleeding. An enraged Alyssa attacks Scarlett as she gives Scarlett multiple headbutts and. Scarlett tries to run from the ring but Alyssa grabs and pulls Scarlett by the hair and traps her in the corner. Alyssa runs and delivers a body avalanche knocking down Scarlett. Alyssa runs and delivers a stinkface to Scarlett.

Cathy: I guess Scarlett messed with the wrong diva.

Alyssa lifts Scarlett for a samoan drop but Scarlett gets free and delivers a double knee armbreaker 1… and KO. Scarlett throws a tantrum and tags in Brianna and she stalks Alyssa.

Brianna locks in a camel clutch as Alyssa tries to reach Brandi for a tag. Alyssa gets free and gives a running clothesline and jumps and tags in Brandi. Brandi delivers a samoan drop to Brianna as Trevor and Akira distract the referee. Brandi runs and delivers a baseball slide to both Trevor and Akira as Alyssa lifts Scarlett and delivers a fireman's carry and tosses her into Trevor and Akira knocking all three of them down as Brandi delivers a missile dropkick and and gives Brianna a Maximum Override 1… 2….. 3…..

Winners: Brandi and Alyssa

Sasha is shown conversing with Paige.

Sasha: Sorry I told Bayley you were driving the car.

Paige: I'm just sorry that Bayley is still alive and not dead.

Carrie: What's our next plan of attack?

Sasha: When we know you will know

Carrie leaves to answer a phone call Paige jumps on Sasha and starts kissing her.

Paige: I thought you told me that hippo was going to be dumped so we could finally be together. Remember the deal we made together forever.

Sasha: I know baby! I know. I will do it tonight and tonight will be a night Carrie will not forget I promise you that.

Mandy Rose(Team Stephanie) VS Sonya Deville.

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, Mandy Rose.

Mandy Rose walks out and suddenly Sonya Deville attacks her from behind.

Sonya: You made the biggest mistake crossing me and thinking I would let you walk away.

Sonya throws Mandy into some steel steps as she grabs Mandy by the face and takes her into the ring and traps her into corner and unleashes a flurry of punches. Mandy gets free and headbutts Sonya and smacks her across the face hard as Sonya gives Mandy a cold stare.

Cathy: I think that was the second biggest mistake that Mandy made.

Mandy immediately runs as Sonya pulls her in the ring by her hair. Sonya gives Mandy a kick to the face 1…. 2…. And KO.

Sonya leaves the ring to get a kendo stick as she gets back in Mandy runs and knees Sonya in the face as she goes to reach for the kendo stick. Mandy taunts Sonya as Sonya spears Mandy and grabs the kendo stick and takes several shots to Mandy. Sonya locks in the kimura lock and Mandy TO.

Winner: Sonya Deville

Sonya refuses to let go of the hold and makes it even tighter as Mandy starts to lose conscientious as Sonya throws Mandy out of the ring and over the announce table.

Sonya gives an evil glare to Mandy as she walks off.

Becky is shown checking her phone. James stood her up last night which wasn't like him at all and was getting really worried but had a tracking device on his phone and knocked on his hotel room door.

Becky: James what the hell is

Becky finds a tied up and gagged James on the bed as she immediately runs to him but is knocked unconscious by someone hitting her in a head with a with a lamp.

Abigail: You couldn't leave him alone Becky. You had to come look for him. I am sorry it had to be this

James is free and immediately gets out pepper spray from Becky's purse and sprays it in Abigail's face and kicks her in the face hitting her head against the bed as he immediately grabs Becky and they run off.

Tamina(Team Stephanie) VS Rhea Ripley(Team Trish)

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, Tamina.

And her opponent, Rhea Ripley

JR: Just last week Rhea made her debut and had a confrontation with Tamina.

Video shows Tamina and Rhea brawling inside and out of the ring.

JR: Tamina's hand is taped up from Tamina hitting the steel ring post.

Tamina immediately spears Rhea giving her mounted punches and sending Rhea's into the ringpost as Rhea holds her badly hurt shoulder. Tamina goes for a dropkick but Rhea evades it and gives Tamina a missile dropkick sending Tamina out of the ring. Rhea goes outside the ring as Tamina knees Rhea in the face and sends her into the steel steps.

Tamina drags Rhea inside the ring and sends her into the corner. Tamina delivers a diving crossbody and lifts her for a samoan drop but Rhea breaks free and delivers multiple a dropkick and pop up hip toss to Tamina. Rhea goes for a dropkick but Tamina goes for a jumping headbutt and tosses Rhea into the corner for running hip attack. Tamina lifts Rhea for a Samoan drop.

JR: I this this might be it.

1…. 2… and KO

Tamina starts yelling and is getting frustrated as she grabs Rhea by the face.

Tamina: You think your better than me. You are nothing!

Rhea shoves Tamina away and delivers multiple running clotheslines to Tamina. Rhea runs and delivers a running big boot to the jaw of Tamina.

1….. 2…. 3…

Winner: Rhea Ripley.

Tamina runs to attack Rhea but Rhea delivers multiple dropkicks to Tamina and tosses her out of the ring.

Ronda Rousey VS Nia Jax(#1 contender for #1 Raw Women's Championship)

This match is for #1 contender for the Raw Women's Championship. Coming down the ring at this time, Nia Jax.

Nia Jax walks out to the ring.

And her opponent, Rowdy Ronda Rousey.

Ronda walks out with her eyes locked on Nia.

Cathy: Just last week Nia attacked Ronda during a tag team match and she and her had a brawl backstage.

As Ronda and Nia get ready to square off Alexa Bliss music hits as she smiles and sits down next to Cathy and JR.

Cathy: Alexa its

Alexa: Excuse me I would suggest you address me as champion

Ronda and Nia square off. Nia headbutts Ronda several times and goes for a sitout powerbomb. 1….. And KO. Nia goes for a running crossbody but Ronda quickly moves out of the way and traps Nia into the corner and gives her a flurry of punches and throws Nia across the ring. Ronda goes for the armbar but Nia lifts Ronda for a powerslam but Ronda avoids and climbs on top of Nia's back and puts her in a sleeper hold. Nia manages to throw ronda off and sends Ronda outside the ring into the ringpost then into the barricade. Nia stands over Ronda and takes her back into the ring for a cover 1…. And KO.

Nia goes for the top rope for a flying crossbody but Ronda puts her leg up and sends Jax into the ringpost. An injured Nia lifts Ronda for a samoan drop but Ronda gets out of it and lifts Nia for a rowdy buster and drops Nia to the floor.

Ronda looks at Nia as goes for the armbar but Alexa breaks it up. Ronda stares at Alexa as a scared Alexa runs off and jumps over the security wall. Nia attacks Ronda from behind as she goes to try again for a samoan drop but Ronda gets free and tosses Nia out of the ring and Nia knocks down Nia with a flying crossbody and takes Nia back to the center of the ring. Ronda locks in the armbar and tightens the gold and Nia TO.

Winner: Ronda Rousey

Alexa gets in the ring and attacks Ronda from behind. Ronda gives Alexa an arm drag and goes for the armbar but Shayna Bayzler runs to the ring and attacks Ronda as Alexa runs. Ronda lifts Shayna for a Samoan drop and Alexa hits Ronda in the back of her head with her title. Alexa hands Shayna a chair and delivers several shots to the back of Ronda and locks her in an armbar. Ronda is screaming in pain as she taps out to Shayna as she and Alexa leave the room smiling.

Alexa: Remember this Ronda you mess with me you get your *** kicked.

Carmella VS Naomi(

This match is standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, the princess of staten island, Carmella.

And her opponent, Naomi

Naomi and Carmella lockup as Carmella gets in Naomi's face insulting her husband. Naomi jumps on Carmella and starts giving her lefts on rights and start rolling out of the ring as Naomi sends Carmella into the steel steps. Naomi delivers repeated kicks to Carmella and goes for the rear view but Carmella dodges it and kicks Naomi in the back of the head 1….. 2….. And KO. Carmella goes for another kick but Naomi locks in in Carmela in the FTG and Carmella TO.

Winner: Naomi

Naomi tosses Carmella out of the ring and yells this isn't over.

Sasha comes out with Carrie.

Sasha: I just wanted to say I fell in love with you. But you know what they say about love. Sometimes when your in love you can't see what's going on right in front of you. I have been cheating on you with Paige for the last year and a half. Did you actually think I was actually ever in love with you. You were a pawn. A toy.

Sasha laughs as Paige comes out as a furious Carrie grabs Sasha and and spears her and starts giving her lefts and rights. Paige comes with a Kendo Stick but Carrie grabs it and hits Sasha and Paige with it. Sasha crawls and jumps over the security wall as Carrie chases after her leaving a beaten Paige i the ring as Bayley walks out.

Paige: Just so you know it wasn't Sasha that was driving the car she was in the passenger seat it was me. And I enjoyed every second of it.

Bayley goes out with her crutches and Paige gets the kendo stick and beats Bayley with it.

Paige: Now you know how I felt when I got my heart broken. And I am not finished yet.


	10. Chapter 10 payback's a bitch

Payback's a *****

Sasha is seen conversing with Paige.

Paige: Are you sure being here tonight is a good idea? I mean if Carrie finds us do you have any idea what she could do to us both.

Sasha: Do I look scared.

Paige: You sure as hell looked scared running out of the ring jumping over the security wall like the building was on fire running from Carrie.

Sasha: I have this handled. I know Carrie's strengths but most of all I know her weaknesses and I do have something to give her tonight anyway.

Becky Lynch comes out with James Ellsworth to her music.

Becky: Last week James and I were attacked by a demented stalker who I thought was my friend. I have a problem with you messing with me but if you mess with someone I care about that is when I get even more ****** off. I promised Abigail I would rip her head off and I intend not to only rip her head off but I promise to break her arm so she will never be able to use it ever again so Abigail I suggest you get your ass out here so "The Man" can kick it.

Abigail comes from out under the ring and attacks Becky from behind with a kendo stick as she stands over her broken body. She goes to strike Becky again but James climbs on the back of Abigail attempting to put her in a sleeper hold as Abigail throws James off as an angry Abigail spears James.

"The Man" Becky Lynch delivers multiple dropkicks to Abigail but it doesn't even knock her down as Abigail laughs and grabs Becky by the face as Becky delivers multiple strikes to Abigail's face and attempts to toss her out of the ring as James gets a chair and hands it to Becky and delivers multiple shots to Abigail's ribs as Becky sends Abigail out of the ring as she continues her assault on Abigail.

Abigail slams Becky's head on the announce table several times as she goes to powerbomb Becky but James attacks Abigail from behind with Becky's title as an enraged Abigail throws James over the table as Abigail stands over Becky and charges at Becky but James pushes her out of the way and James goes straight through the barricade as Becky attempts to fight off Abigail but she lifts her and puts her straight through the table.

JR: OMG Abigail powerbombed Becky through the announce table

Abigail: I thought you said you were going to break my arm Becky as for you James interfere again I will enjoy breaking your neck.

Abigail laughs as she leaves a broken Becky and an injured James lying on the floor.

Becky and James are put on stretchers and wheeled to the back as Abigail runs out and turns over the stretcher knocking James and Becky to the floor.

Carmella VS Sasha Banks(# 1 Contender for Smackdown's women's women's championship)

This match is a standard match for the #1 contender for the Smackdown women's championship. Coming down the ring at this time, accompanied by Paige, Sasha Banks.

Sasha comes out with Paige smiling as she kisses Paige.

And her opponent, Carmella.

JR: Winner gets the briefcase which will give them the opportunity to challenge Becky Lynch for the smackdown's women's championship and Carmella has made it clear she will take back what belongs to her.

Sasha Banks grabs the microphone from Paige.

Sasha: Carmella I understand that you are the Princess of Staten Island but I am the boss and the boss is about to teach the princess a lesson.

Sasha gets in Carmella's face as Carmella smacks Sasha across the face hard as Sasha's lip starts to bleed. Sasha tackles Carmella as she and Carmella start rolling around trading punches and roll out of the ring as Carmella sends Sasha into the steel steps as Carmella grabs Sasha by the face.

Carmella: Who do you think you are?

Paige attacks Carmella with a headbutt as Paige checks on Sasha. Carmella runs and delivers a Superkick to Paige and takes Sasha back into the ring.

Sasha is trapped in the corner as Carmella delivers a bronco buster to Sasha and goes for the cover 1….. And KO. Sasha sends Carmella into the ring post and delivers a diving crossbody to Carmella and drags her by her hair back into the ring and delivers some hard chops across the chest to Carmella. Sasha rolls up Carmella 1…. And KO. Sasha drags Carmella to the corner and delivers running high knees to Carmella.

Sasha: THAT'S HOW A BOSS GETS THINGS DONE.

The crowd boos Sasha as she walks over to Carmella as Carmella jumps on top of Sasha and delivers multiple punches to the face of Sasha and slams Sasha's head into the mat several times as she screams as the referee pulls her off.

Carmella mocks Sasha.

Carmella: THAT'S HOW A PRINCESS GETS THINGS DONE.

Sasha gives Carmella an evil look as she smacks her across the face hard as she spears Carmella and they both fall out of the ring. Sasha sends Carmella into the ring post and bangs Carmella's head on the announce table several times. Paige hands Sasha a steel chair and delivers multiple shots to Carmella's back and takes her back into the ring as she goes to strike again but Carmella delivers a superkick to Sasha causing the chair to hit Sasha in the face.

Carmella locks in the code of silence but Sasha reverses it in the bank statement and just as Carmella looks like she is about to tap out Carrie climbs over the security wall and delivers multiple shots to Paige's back with the briefcase. Sasha gets ready to strike Carrie but Carrie strikes Sasha in the face with the briefcase as Carrie smiles and walks off. Carmella goes for the cover 1…...2….. 3….

Winner: Carmella

Carmella celebrates her win and invites Carrie in as she and Carmella share a passionate kiss and raises Carmella's hand in victory. Sasha goes to attack Carmella but Carrie sucker punches Sasha and takes off her wedding ring and throws it in Sasha's face as Carmella send both Paige and Sasha out of the ring.

Cathy: Carmella congrats on your win but Carrie why are you helping Carmella.

Carrie: I found a girl who would treat me right.

Carmella: Cathy meet my girlfriend and enforcer Carrie. Becky this is a message to you once you get back I will enjoy breaking your body in half and taking back what was once mine you Irish *****.

Carrie and Carmella leave the ring holding hands.

Sasha: Carrie you are going to regret not keeping your gigantic movie theater ass out of my business.

Brandi and Alyssa are shown looking at a poster of the two of them naked saying they will pay for sex with there phone numbers on them as an enraged Brandi rips them all down and screams.

Alyssa: Brandi you need to calm down. If you get angry and upset like this you will play right into whatever game Scarlett and Brianna are playing. We need a strategy!

Brandi storms off.

Alyssa: Where are you going.

Brandi: Off to find tweedle dee and tweedle dumb and there two boy toy's beavis and butthead. You don't want to be around me when I find them it could ruin your career.

Alyssa grabs Brandi's arm and passiontely kisses her.

Alyssa: If they mess with you they mess with me remember. I am with you untill the end remember that. I know that bit Scarlet is behind this.

Brandi: I might have an idea.

Sonya Deville Vs Mandy Rose

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, Mandy rose.

Mandy Rose walks as she is suddenly attacked from behind by Sonya Deville and dragged to the ring by her hair.

Sonya: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MESSING WITH? I LOVED YOU LIKE A SISTER AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME.

Mandy slamps Sonya across the face hard as Sonya smiles and spears Mandy and they both roll out the ring and trade punches and Mandy kicks Sonya in the stomach and throws her over the announce table. Mandy stalks over Sonya as she laughs and she turns her back to walk off as Sonya immediately attacks her from behind and throws her into the steel steps. Sonya takes Mandy back into the ring and gives her a headbutt and a hellevator as Mandy is out cold.

1…. 2… 3…

Winner: Sonya Deville

Aftermath: Sonya stands over Mandy and tosses her out of the ring.

Alexa Bliss is shown standing talking with Mickie James as she is watching her back afraid Ronda Rousey will sneak up on her when someone taps her shoulder.

Alexa: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alexa turns around and sees it is Shayna Bayzler

Alexa: Remember our deal. You take out Ronda I will give you a shot at my title.

Shayna: You be sure to keep your end of the deal. I smashed the last person's face in who turned on me and I will do worse to your barbie ass and your friend if you double cross me.

Shayna leaves and as soon as she is out of earshot Alexa and Mickie laugh.

Alexa: I can't believe that chump is stupid enough to think she will get a title shot. I am the goddess of the WWE and the goddess does not title shots to stupid ape looking like men.

Mickie: What am I to you then?

Alexa: What is that supposed to mean?

Mickie: What am I to you? Am I just your lackey or your court jester what am I to you.

Alexa: You are the batman to my robin. Together we will rule the WWE and maybe even take it away from Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon.

Nikki Gage VS Breanna Ingrid

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, weighing in at 199 lbs standing in at 6'0, From Carson California, Nikki Gage.

tumblr_lxqzq3MWyx1qzzkpwo1_ 

Cathy: These two have been feuding for months now. Now this has become personal she has insulted her son five year old Alexander who is in the crowd tonight.

Nikki sees her son as gives him a kiss who is standing with her best friend.

And her opponent, from Reykjavík, Iceland, weighing in at 185 pounds standing at 5'11, Breanna Ingrid.

Breanna gives Nikki an icy stare as she walks to the ring. She is determied to end Nikki's career.

As soon as the bell rings Nikki pounces on Breanna and starts delivering lefts and rights.

Nikki: I have had it up to hear with you. This war ends tonight and I am happy my son is here to see you go to hell back where you belong.

Nikki grabs Breanna by her hair and tosses her into the ringpost and out of the ring.

As Nikki climbs of of the ring Breanna kicks Nikki in the midsection as sends her into the baricade as she laughs.

Breanna: Not much to say now hugh. I am going to enjoy ripping you barbie head off and giving it to your son. I am sorry your son has to see her mom get her ass handed to her.

Alexander(Nikki's son) is patting her mom's back telling her to kick her ass and get back up. Breanna grabs Alexander's by the hair and spits in his face as she laughs. Nikki immediately spears Breanna and starts giving her lefts and rights banging Breana's head on the floor.

Nikki immediately goes under the ring and pulls out a barber wire bat and goes to strike Breanna but she ducks and kicks Nikki in the midsection and grabs the bat. Breana goes to strike Nikki but she dodges it and kicks Breana in the stomach and takes the bat and strikes Breanna in the back several times. Nikki grabs a steel chair and strikes in the skull as she takes apart the barbed wire and starts choking Breanna. Breanna starts tapping out and starts to lose consinous as referees run to the ring and force them off of her as Nikki attacks the referees and immediately starts and choking Breanna again as security pulls her off and take her backstage.

Scarlett and Brianna are shown hysterically laughing as they grab there phones from there dressing rooms to meet with there boyfriends for dinner and a movie afterwards which they had forgretten.

Brianna: I know that Brandi must be pissed off.

Scarlett: Which is why I am the master of manipulation. I want them to be angry and pissed off it makes them even more defenseless to our attacks. We will take out the trash soon don't worry.

Brianna: So what else do you have planned.

Scarlett: Ill tell you in the car on the way to the restaurant Trevor and Akira.

As soon as they open the door to leave two buckets of ice water pour on top of Scarlett and Brianna ruining there $500 dresses causing them to scream.

Brandi and Alyssa chuckle as they butt bump each other.

Brandi: This is just the beginning. They started this feud and we will be the ones to finish it.

Sarah Logan/Team Trish

VS

Liv Morgan/Team Stephanie

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, Liv Morgan.

We see Liv walk out as she sticks out her tongue which is green.

Cathy: Liv Morgan gave an interview earlier today.

Liv: Sarah you got lucky with your win last week. You messed with the wrong girl you stupid viking *****. It was a bigger mistake leaving the riott squad.

And her oppenent, Sarah Logan.

Sarah Logan races to the ring and immediately tackles Liv and as she starts giving her lefts and rights and they roll out of the ring. Liv Morgan slaps Sarah across the face as a deranged Sarah stares at her as Liv has a terriffied look on her face realizing what she did. Liv runs and tries to jump over the security wall into the crowd as Sarah gets a hand on her and lifts her up and throws her into the Barriade. Sarah drags Liv by the hair back into the ring as Sarah gives Liv a jumping headbutt and goes for the pin 1… 2… and KO.

Sarah grabs Liv by the face.

Sarah: Ill show you what a viking ***** really looks like.

Sarah goes for a running knee strike but Liv avoids it with the matrix as she smiles and spits in Sarah's face and gives her some chops across the chest attempting to knock her down but Sarah doesn't even move. Sarah charges at Liv as Liv delivers a spin kick to the skull of Sarah 1…. 2…. And KO. Liv throws a hissy fit and Sarah delivers a kick to the back of the head of Liv 1… 2… 3…..

Winner: Sarah Logan.

Aftermath: Sarah places her boot over an unconsious Liv as Sarah is attacked from behind by someone with a crowbar wearing a black hoodie as she pulls the hoodie off.

Cathy: Its Ruby Riott she is back.

Ruby takes a dazed Sarah and gives her an STO and a Riott Kick knocking out Sarah as she tosses her out of the ring as Ruby tends to Liv.

JR: Liv still isn't moving im worried she is dead. We should get some medis out here quickly.

Jordynne Grace(Team Trish) VS Lacey Evans(Team Stephanie)

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time, Lacey Evans.

And her Opponent, Jordynne Grace.

King: Jordynne Grace is a powerhouse and makes her debut coming from NXT.

Lacey goes to shake Jordynne's hand as Jordynne goes to take her hand Lacey smacks her across the face hard as Jordynne smiles and tackles Lacey and they start trading punches as they roll out of the ring. Jordynne slams Lacey's head on the announce table times as the ref yells for her to get back in the ring. Jordynne takes an injured Lacey back in the ring as Lacey spits in Jordynne's face and traps Jordynne in the corner for a bronco buster. Lacey grabs Jordynne by the face and lays her out in the middle of the ring. Lacey goes for a moonsault but Jordynne quickly rolls out of the way and lifts Lacey for the Grace Driver.

1….. 2… 3…..

Announcer: Here is your winner, Jordynne Grace.

Jordynne stares at a broken Lacey as she turns to leave but Lacey grabs Jordynne by the hair and turns her around and delivers the woman's right Jordynne Grace. Lacey places her boot over a defeated Jordynne.

Lacey: Let this be a message to anyone who thinks they are better than me.

Ronda Rousey VS Shayna Bayzler

This match is a standard match. Coming down the ring at this time Shayna Bayzler.

And here is her oppenent, Rowdy Ronda Rousey.

Ronda doesn't even wait for the bell and immediately jumps on Shayna and delivering mounted punches to her as they brawl outside the ring. Shayna throws Ronda over the announcer table as she grabs Ronda by the hair as Ronda immediately fight back and delivers multiple punches to Shayna's exposed face and sends her into the steel steps as Shayna screams. Ronda goes to strike Shayna but she moves out of the way and her hand hits the steel steps as Shayna gets a steel chair and delivers serveral chair shots to Ronda's back.

JR: This is insane the ref just called for the bell the match is over but I don't think they both care they are out for blood.

Shayna takes the steel chair and Ronda into the ring as the ref goes to grab it Shayna delivers a chair shot to the skull of the referee knocking him unconcious. Shayna goes to strike Ronda again but Ronda is on her feet as she traps Shayna in the corner and delivers mulitple punches and kicks to Shayna Bayzler as she grabs the steel chair and delivers mulitple shots to the ribs of Shayna Bayzler. Shayna and Ronda continue to brawl as Shayna sends Ronda into an exposed turnbuckle and locks in a a choke hold.

JR: I think Ronda is losing conciousious.

Cathy: OMG Ronda is getting back to her feet and fighting Shayna.

A weakened Ronda delivers the Samoan Drop to Shayna and puts takes the steel chair and closes it on Shayna's right arm. Shayna screams in pain as Ronda locks in the armbar and starts screaming even more as Ronda tightens the hold as Shayna starts tapping out. Referees immediately run to the ring and break them up.

The bella twins come from under the ring and attack Ronda from behind as they stomp and attack Ronda Rousey. The bella twins send Ronda into the turnbuckle as Nikki lifts Ronda for a Rack Attack laying a beaten Ronda in the middle of the ring. Brie gets her lipstick and writes the world Bellas on the back of Ronda Rousey as they put on Team Stephanie shirts as they leave the ring.


End file.
